1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support stands, and more particularly pertains to an improved supporting structure for a blow dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with examples of support stands for holding virtually any type of appliance wherein an advantage is obtained by the performance of such a support function. In this regard, there has already been developed at least one supporting structure for a hair blow dryer as evidenced by the issuance of U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,195, which issued to Wahl et al on May 18, 1965. The structure shown in this patent comprises a post member and a cooperating base member, and the post member is attachable to an electric hair dryer while being pivotally retained within the base member. As such, adjustable positioning of the hair dryer is possible during a use thereof without the necessity of the user manually holding and manipulating the dryer. While being functional for its intended purpose, it can be appreciated that the Wahl et al supporting structure is substantially unstable and could result in some degree of difficulty in properly orienting the hair dryer for convenient use. Accordingly, there appears to be a continuing need for a new and improved hair dryer supporting structure wherein a more flexible and stable positioning of the dryer could be achieved, and in this respect, the present invention substantially addresses this need.